The invention relates to a clamp comprising a slide rail, a fixed arm integrally joined to the slide rail, and a slide arm movable on the slide rail.
BESSEY Tool GmbH & Co. KG sells screw clamps under the designation LM. These have a slide rail and a fixed arm. The fixed arm is a component which is separate from the slide rail and is held on the slide rail by being pressed onto it.
BESSEY Tool GmbH & Co. KG also sells all-steel screw clamps under the designation GZ with a one-piece combination of slide arm, fixed arm and pressure plate, which is manufactured by hot forming.
A screw clamp with a clamping spindle arranged in the movable lower transverse arm, and an upper transverse arm forming with the running rail one piece is known from DE 946 790. The running rail and the transverse arm consist of steel and have a rectangular cross section with a ratio of height to width of less than 2.5. It is also described in this publication that there are screw clamps in which the ratio of the width of the running rail to the cross-sectional height is 1:3, and that running rails made of steel are also known, in which this ratio is 1:3.5 or 1:4.